Big Smoke's Crack Palace
Big Smoke's Crack Palace is the home of former Grove Street Families member Big Smoke after he leaves Idlewood, Los Santos. The building is located in East Los Santos, southeast of the Pig Pen strip club. Description The Crack Palace is made up of four floors, the "Security Area", the "Drug Lab", the "Ballas Lounge" and Big Smoke's suite. The building is used as a crack palace by allies in the form of security from the Ballas, Los Santos Vagos, San Fierro Rifa, corrupt LSPD officers and the Russian Mafia. It is a front to distribute drugs around the city, mostly crack cocaine, hence the name. Even though the building is blown up during End of the Line, it is still accessible after the mission, undamaged. A statue that shows Big Smoke's original beta character design can be found inside the palace. In Big Smoke's suite, there is a Sprunk vending machine and 3 "Go Go Space Monkey" arcade machines. Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas While their enemies, the Grove Street Families, are disbanded, Ganton is owned by the Ballas, Carl is taken away by Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski, Sweet is imprisoned, and the Palace rises to power. The power of Big Smoke increases with the drug trade from the Crack Palace to all over Los Santos. Big Smoke moves into the building sometime after Carl Johnson is forced to leave Los Santos. The other front of Big Smoke's drug empire, second to the Crack Palace, was the crack factory in Doherty, San Fierro, destroyed by Carl Johnson in the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom. In the mission End of the Line, Carl breaks into the building with a SWAT Tank and kills Big Smoke, before Frank Tenpenny destroys the building. Carl escapes, and, after a chase across Los Santos, witnesses the death of Tenpenny. Glitches *On the PlayStation 2, the entrance to Big Smoke's Crack Palace can be blown off with any sort of high level explosive (Rocket Launcher's and Satchel Charges for example, regular Grenades and car explosions do not work) before End of the Line, which reveals Blue Hell. However, this was fixed when the game came out on the PC and Xbox 360. Gallery Exterior BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Exterior.png|The crack palace's exterior. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Exterior-EntranceCorridor.png|The corridors leading into the entrance door. Interior BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Corridors.png|The palace's corridors. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor1.png|The main area of floor one. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor1-Hole.png|The hole that the S.W.A.T. tank made in the wall after crashing through it. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor1-HoleExterior.png|The exterior of the hole. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor1-Offices.png|Offices on the first floor. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor2.png|The main area of floor two. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor2-StorageRoom.png|The storage room on the second floor. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor2-Offices.png|Offices on the second floor. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor3-EntranceRoom.png|The entrance room on the third floor. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor3-Lounge.png|The lounge on the third floor. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor3-Hall.png|The hall on the third floor. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor3-Statue.png|A statue depicting Big Smoke. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor3-StripRoom1.png|The first of two rooms featuring striptease poles. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor3-StripRoom2.png|The second of two rooms featuring striptease poles. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor4-Overview.png|Overview of Big Smoke's room in the palace. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor4-Kitchen.png|The kitchen in Big Smoke's room. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor4-Bed.png|Big Smoke's bed. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor4-Bathroom.png|The bathroom next to the bed. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor4-EntertainmentArea.png|The entertainment area. BigSmoke'sCrackPalace-GTASA-Interior-Floor4-StorageRoom.png|The storage room next to the entertainment area. Trivia * At one point during the mission End of the Line, a SWAT Tank breaks through the wall from a back alleyway, allowing SWAT to enter the building. However, there is no alleyway behind the building. * The statue of the beta Big Smoke depicts him holding an Uzi in his left hand. The weapon doesn't exist in the game, only the Micro variant of the Uzi exists. However, this may point out that the Uzi was going to appear in the game. * After End of the Line, there is a large hole in the wall on the first floor of the crack palace that allows the player to view outside. However, they cannot exit the building this way and shooting at the hole has no effect. *After End of the Line, if the player enters one of the small rooms on Floor 3 that have stripper poles, music will suddenly start playing. This is because that was intended to happen in the mission. *In the beta version of the game, Big Smoke's Crack Palace was supposed to serve as a safehouse after the final mission but the idea was dropped. However the Palace remains accessible following the end of the game. pl:Pałac Kraku Smoke'a Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos Category:Homes Category:Factories Category:Destroyed Buildings